Doble Vida
by Daniela1501
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si debido a un invento de Donnie, todos pueden ser humanos? Tendrían una vida normal de adolescentes, experimentarían cosas nuevas y conocerían nuevas personas pero ¿Que pasaría si sus enemigos se enteraran de eso? Correrían mucho riesgo, no ellos, sino quienes los rodean, lo cual los obligará a llevar una Doble Vida KxLxOC, RxOC, OCxDxAxC y MxOC


**Hola, borré uno de mis fics, porque me perdí y no supe que más hacer con dicho fic, así que ahora estoy haciendo este** **, no me he olvidado de las chicas que estaban en el otro fic que borré, y las haré aparecer en los fics que haga, Hitoe Konami, tu aparecerás en este que es nuevo**

 **Y mi otro fic que me queda, bueno, pienso continuarlo, aún recuerdo como es la historia y ya estoy avanzando el siguiente capítulo, aunque perdí un poco la imaginación pero trataré de recuperarla con el tiempo, cierto, sesshoxcris, aparecerás en el otro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ojalá te guste, ya que no tenía OC para Raph y pensaba dejarlo así, pero luego pensé en el final del fic (el cual ya está escrito) y no me gustó que esté solo, además te lo debo**

 **Bilbogirl, cierto, no sé que hacer contigo, no recuerdo tu OC, si puedes mandamelo por favor por un PM, ojalá veas esto, y yo me encargaré de hacer un fic para ti también**

 **Espero** **les guste este, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo**

Era un día normal, todo estaba tranquilo, Leo veía Héroes Espaciales, Raph leía una historieta, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, Splinter estaba meditando en el dojo hasta que...

\- ¡El doctor bromastain ataca de nuevo! - Gritó Mikey sacando globos de agua para lanzarle a sus hermanos

\- Mikey, si me tiras uno te voy a... - Dijo Raph pero no pudo terminar ya que uno impactó en su cara - ¡Ya verás! - Gritó Raph empezando a corretear a Mikey por todo el lugar

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Grito Mikey empezando a correr por las alcantarillas

Mikey corrió por toda la cocina seguido por Raph

\- Lo siento - Dijo Mikey asustado

\- Eso creí - Dijo Raph victorioso

Pero cuando Raph se dio media vuelta Mikey le tiró otro globo a Raph, haciendo que se enoje aún más

\- Grrrrrrr... - Gruñó Raph a punto de explotar para volver a empezar con la persecución

\- ¡No hagan bulla! Trato de ver Héroes Espaciales - Dijo Leo algo molesto

Mikey corrió hacia el laboratorio de Donnie, quien estaba muy ocupado con una especie de pulsera, pero Mikey entró interrumpiendo su tranquilidad y empezó a lanzarle varias cosas a Raph, quien las esquivaba sin problemas

\- ¡Mikey! Estoy un poco ocupado - Le gritó Donnie un poco molesto - Trato de desarrollar esta especie de pulsera que se supone nos pueda convertir en humanos

\- ¿Enserio? - Preguntaron Raph y Mikey olvidando el porqué se correteaban y mirando al de bandana morada

\- Sí, y ya me falta poco para terminar - Dijo Donnie feliz

Leo entró al laboratorio al escuchar todo, ya que le pareció interesante, tal vez esa era su oportunidad para poder estar con Karai, ya que, si no escuchó mal, él podría ser humano

\- ¿Y cómo funciona Donnie? - Preguntó Mikey bastante interesado

\- Solo te la pones y te conviertes en humano, pero si te la quitas, volverás a ser mutante - Dijo Donnie bastante tranquilo

\- ¿Y por qué no hiciste algo permanente? - Preguntó Raph cruzando los brazos

\- Simple, creo que siendo humanos el Kraang o el Clan del Pie nos podrían atacar y el llevar una vida 'normal' por más extraño que suene sería menos probable - Dijo Donnie respondiendole a Raph

De cierta forma todos aceptaron, tenía razón, si querían por lo menos llevar una vida normal tendrían que ser humanos de día y mutantes de noche

\- Lógico - Dijo Leo luego de pensarlo

\- Concuerdo - Dijo Raph muy calmado

\- ¿Y... Para cuándo estarán listas? - Preguntó Mikey ansioso

\- De hecho, ya voy a terminar - Dijo feliz Donnie

A Donnie le encantaría estar con Abril, pero había un pequeño problema, bueno, no tan pequeño

Abril tenía una relación con Casey, Donnie lo aceptaba, le gustaba verla feliz, incluso si no era con él

Tal vez, siendo humano podría conocer a alguien más, sus hermanos creerían que eso sería imposible si él se los dijera, pero por más difícil que suene, él ya la había superado

\- Hola chicos - Entró Abril junto con Casey, agarrados de la mano

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Preguntó Casey al ver a los cuatro hermanos en el laboratorio

\- ¡Donnie está creando una pulsera para convertirnos en humanos! - Exclamó Mikey emocionado

Splinter, quien estaba en el dojo, lo había escuchado, tal vez, por fin podría recuperar su humanidad, algo que anhelaba mucho, aunque sea solo de día, no decidió entrometerse, escucharía todo atentamente desde donde se encontraba

\- _Oh no_ \- Pensó Casey - _Si Donnie puede ser humano, ¿Intentará algo con Abril?_ \- Se preguntaba preocupado - _No creo, sé que él respeta nuestra relación; además..., él me confesó que no le molestaba siempre y cuando ella esté feliz_

~FlashBack~

Luego de que Abril le contara a todos que estaba con Casey, todas las miradas se dirigieron al de bandana morada, a lo que él solo se fue a su laboratorio

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó una voz

Donnie al voltear no podía creer quien era el que se encontraba allí

\- ¿Casey? - Se preguntó confundido

Era extraño verlo ahí, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero había un buen motivo

\- Sí - Se acercó a Donnie - El motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque sé que te gusta Abril - Fue directo

\- No sé a que te refieres - Dijo Donnie fingiendo confusión

\- A mi no me engañas Donatello - Dijo Casey serio y acercándose a la tortuga de bandana morada

\- Esta bien, lo admito, si me gusta Abril - Dijo Donnie apenado - Pero, si ella es feliz contigo, yo también - Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Casey para luego dirigirse a la sala

Casey quedó bastante impactado y no se movió, volteó para ver a Donnie como se alejaba cuando de repente se detuvo y se acercó a él

\- Pero - Dijo susurrando en su oreja - Si le haces algo, yo te haré algo a ti - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y sin más se retiró dejando a Casey helado

~Fin del FlashBack~

\- _Tal vez no deba preocuparme_ \- Dijo más tranquilo pero vio a Abril que estaba riéndose con Donnie - _Bueno, tal vez sí_ \- Se dijo para si mismo

\- Cierto - Dijo Leo llamando la atención de todos - ¿Cuando seamos humanos apareceremos usando ropa? - Preguntó nervioso

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre si, eso era imposible, excepto Splinter, claro está, él de por si ya lleva ropa

\- Casey, ¿Puedes comprarnos ropa? - Preguntó Raph

\- Sí - Dijo él de lo más tranquilo

\- Yo te acompaño - Dijo Abril contenta

\- Esta bien, estaré aquí en media hora - Dijo Casey

\- ¿Estás loco? - Preguntó Abril - Si lo vamos a hacer, lo haremos bien, como mínimo estaremos fuera unas... 3 horas - Dijo viendo su T-phone

\- _Mujeres..._ \- Pensaron todos

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Preguntó emocionada - ¡Vamos! - Gritó agarrando de la mano a Casey y salieron de las alcantarillas

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilas, todos estaban ayudando a Donnie con lo que él necesitara ya que a todos les interesaba eso, una que otra vez Raph estaba a punto de golpear a Mikey por su torpeza, pero se pudo controlar

En la Sede del Clan del Pie

Destructor se encontraba sentado en su trono hablando con un holograma en el cual aparecía un ninja del Pie

\- Necesito que venga lo antes posible - Dijo Destructor bastante serio

\- No sabemos si aceptará - Le respondió el ninja

\- Díganle que es una orden, ella entenderá - Dijo Destructor y sin más el holograma desapareció

Luego de unos segundos aparecieron algunos ninjas delante de él

\- Llamen a Karai - Les ordenó y los ninjas se retiraton - _Ahora las cosas serán direrentes_ \- Pensó victorioso

En las Alcantarillas

Donnie ya había terminado la pulsera pero no querían probarla hasta que les trajeran ropa

\- ¿Cuánto más se van a tardar? - Preguntaba Mikey tirado de cabeza en el sofá

\- Solo han pasado dos horas y media - Dijo Leo mirando la hora bastante aburrido

\- ¡Volvimos! - Gritó Abril entrando con Casey, quien traía muchas bolsas

\- Pesa demasiado - Dijo Casey quejándose

\- No seas llorón - Dijo Raph con los brazos cruzados burlándose

\- Bien chicos - Dijo Abril tomando algunas bolsas - Estas son suyas - Dijo dándole a cada uno una bolsa diferente

\- Mikey, tu primero - Dijo Donnie dándole la pulsera

\- ¿Y por qué yo? - Preguntó Mikey confundido

\- Porque queremos ver si el intento de Donnie funciona - Dijo Leo nervioso - O bueno, si funciona bien - Susurró pero Mikey escuchó

\- ¿Y si no? - Preguntó Mikey - ¿Y si me vuelvo feo? - Preguntó preocupado

\- Ya estás feo de por si - Dijo Raph haciendo que Mikey pusiera una cara de enojo

\- El punto es que solo lo hagas - Dijo Donnie empujandolo hacia su cuarto - No te pasará nada - Dijo cerrando su cuarto - Eso espero...

Luego de que Mikey entrara a su cuarto todos estaban esperando a que él saliera

\- ¿No se está tardando demasiado? - Preguntó Leo ansioso

\- No sé, ¡MIKEY ESTAS AHÍ! - Preguntó Raph golpeando la puerta - Debe estar bien

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Se escuchó un grito en la habitación de Mikey

\- ¿Pero qué? - Preguntó Donnie confundido

Las tres tortugas fueron corriendo al cuarto del menor y abrieron la puerta de un golpe, que dio Raph, encontrándose con un rubio de cabello ondeado de ojos celestes, tez blanca, con pecas en las mejillas, no muy alto y con músculos

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntaron preocupados pero quedaron petrificados

\- ¡Chicos! - Dijo el rubio - ¿Cómo me veo? - Preguntó emocionado

\- ¿M-Mikey? - Preguntaron todos con la boca abierta

\- Claro, ¿No me reconocieron? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja

\- ¡No nos vuelvas a asustar así! - Le gritó Raph y luego le dio un zape

\- S-Sí fun-ciona - Dijo Donnie bastante sorprendido y emocionado

\- ¡Ahora yo! - Gritó Leo saliendo de la habitación de Mikey

\- Te ves bien - Le dijo Raph y lo miró de pies a cabeza - Pero, ponte ropa - Dijo señalando su desnudez

\- Uy, cierto - Dijo Mikey sonrojado y cerrando su puerta

\- Yo también usaré la mía - Dijo Donnie y le dio una a Raph - Para cuando tu quieras - Le dijo antes de encerrarse en su laboratorio a lo que él fue a su habitación

Luego de unos minutos salió Mikey con un polo naranja de cuello redondo, un pantalón jean azul eléctrico y unas zapatillas blancas

\- ¿Y.. que tal? - Preguntó Mikey sonriendo

\- Te ves bien - Le dijo Abril sonriendo

\- Es asombroso - Dijo Leo saliendo de su habitación

Leo tenía el cabello negro, lacio y los ojos azules, de tez blanca, era más alto que Mikey y tenía músculos bien marcados, usaba un pantalon jean color plomo, un polo de cuello redondo color azul cielo y unas zapatillas negras

\- Te ves bien, resalta tus ojos - Dijo Abril sonriendole tiernamente

Luego salió Raph, tenía el cabello rojo, lacio y ojos verde tóxico, de tez blanca, un poco más bajo que Leo, y con más músculos que Leo, salió con un polo negro de cuello redondo, un pantalón jean guinda y unas zapatillas color cremas

\- Te ves bien, pero no tanto como Casey Jones - Le dijo Casey a Raph a lo que él se limitó a solo chocar su puño con el de él

\- Increíble, no puedo creer que funcionara - Dijo Donnie al salir de su laboratorio

Donnie tenía cabello marrón, lacio, ojos marrones claros, de tez blanca, más alto que Leo, con menos músculo que Leo, vestía un polo camisa color blanco, un pantalón jean marrón y unas zapatillas marrones claras

Abril al verlo se sonrojó un poco, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante guapo, incluso no podía dejar de verlo, él al darse cuenta de que lo miraba, la miró y le sonrió, ella solo se encogió un poco de hombros tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y Casey se puso un poco celoso

\- Tranquilo Casey - Le susurró Raph al oído - No te la va a quitar - Dijo al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba un poco incómodo - O eso creo... - Dijo haciendo que Casey se preocupe

\- Cierto, tenemos que darle su pulsera al maestro Splinter - Dijo Mikey emocionado y sonriente tomando la última pulsera y llevándola al dojo

Al llegar al dojo vio a Splinter viendo la imagen de Tang Shen y Miwa cuando él era humano

\- ¡Maestro Splinter! - Exclamó Mikey muy feliz llamando la atención del mencionado

Splinter volteó y quedó petrificado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era un joven, rubio de cabello ondeado, tez blanca y ojos celestes que tenía la voz del menor de los Hamato

\- Maestro Splinter, ¿Por qué me mira así? - Preguntó confundido el rubio y luego comprendió - Ahhhhh, ahora soy humano, pues, verá, Donnie ha creado pulseras que nos puedan hacer humanos, y aquí le traigo la suya - Dijo sonriendo bastante feliz al mismo tiempo que le extendía la pulsera

Splinter no dejó de ver a Mikey - _Entonces, el experimento de Donatello si funcionó -_ Pensó orgulloso - _Nunca dudé de sus habilidades_

\- ¿Maestro Splinter? - Dijeron los otros 5 adolescentes que recién llegaban

\- Inténtelo sensei - Dijo Mikey dándole la pulsera a lo que él la tomo

Splinter no sabía si usarla, así que miró a sus hijos y allí estaban como dandole la aprobación mirándolo felices y ansiosos, y él se la puso

Los seis adolescentes vieron el cuerpo de su sensei brillar y al desaparecer dicho brillo ya no era una rata mutante, era Hamato Yoshi

Splinter no dejaba de mirarse, parecía un sueño, ¿Enserio era humano de nuevo?, ¿Era real?, ¿Era posible?, estaba en shock, no podía creerlo

\- Ma-Maestro Splinter - Dijo Abril muy impresionada al verlo como humano

\- ¡Sensei! - Gritó Mikey y fue a abrazarlo - ¡Es humano de nuevo!

\- Si Michelangelo, he vuelto a ser humano, gracias a ti Donatello, aunque solo sea de día - Dijo Splinter sonriéndole al cabello marrón

\- ¿Escuchó todo? - Le preguntó Donnie confundido y Splinter solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

\- A excepción de que a mí Destructor si me reconocería - Dijo Splinter bastante tranquilo

Los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas, era cierto, Splinter corría el riesgo de ser reconocido

\- No se preocupen por eso, hijos míos - Dijo Splinter bastante tranquilo

Y ellos solo asistieron la cabeza

\- Sensei... ¿Podemos hacerle una pregunta? - Preguntó Leo un poco nervioso

\- Claro hijos míos - Respondió Splinter con una sonrisa

\- ¿¡Podemos ir a la escuela?! - Preguntó Mikey muy emocionado y abrazando a sus hermanos

En la Sede del Clan del Pie en Japón

Una chica de cabello castaño claro, ondulado y largo, de ojos ámbar estaba vistiendo un uniforme que tenía el símbolo del Clan del Pie, aparentaba tener 15 años y estaba sentada en una oficina jugando con un shuriken

\- Señorita Rialva - Dijo un ninja del Clan del Pie ingresando a la oficina y ella lo miró - El señor Destructor solicita su presencia - Dijo serio

\- ¿Y ahora qué quiere? - Preguntó ella de mala gana

\- Quiere que vayas a Nueva York...

En la Sede del Clan del Pie

Destructor estaba sentado en su trono y el mismo holograma apareció en frente de él

\- Señor Destructor, la señorita Rialva ya está en su jet privado dirigiéndose a Nueva York - Decía un ninja del Clan del Pie

\- Bien, ahora continúen con sus actividades - Le ordenó

\- Sí señor - Le respondió el ninja y el holograma desapareció

\- ¿Me mandaste a llamar, padre? - Preguntó Karai al entrar escoltada por soldados del Pie

\- Sí Karai - Afirmó Destructor y Karai se arrodilló ante él - Retírense - Le ordenó a los soldados del Pie que habían escoltado a Karai, a lo que ellos sólo obedecieron

Cara de Pez y Rahzar entraron a la sala también

\- Maestro - Dijeron los dos al unísono

\- Hoy vendrá una nueva integrante al Clan - Dijo Destructor y algunos pusieron cara de fastidio - Y Karai, tu irás a recibirla, necesito que le expliques todo, ya debe estar llegando

\- Sí, padre - Dijo ella y solo asintió con la cabeza

\- Bien, retírense - Ordenó Destructor

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y se retiraron

El jet privado del Clan del Pie descendió y bajó la nueva integrante, castaña clara de cabello ondulado, el cual estaba sujetado en dos trenzas y ojos ámbar, tenía un top a rayas horizontales, blancas y negras, un short jean corto color negro y unas zapatillas negras

\- ¿Gia? - Preguntó Karai asombrada mirando a la chica

\- Karai..., ¿Me extrañaste? - Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de lado

\- Cuando mi padre me dijo que alguien vendría no pensé que serías tú - Dijo Karai abrazando a Gia

\- Awww, me extrañaste - Dijo Gia correspondiendo el abrazo

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja - Eres mi mejor amiga - Dijo ella soltándola

\- Lo sé mi reina, también te extrañe - Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme

\- Te explicaré todo, tienes que cambiarte, salimos en 1 hora, tengo muchas cosas que contarte - Dijo Karai llevándola a su habitación

En las Alcantarillas

Ya estaba anocheciendo y las tortugas debían prepararse para el patrullaje nocturno

\- ¿Todo listo? - Preguntó Leo tomando sus katanas

\- ¡Si! - Exclamó Raph - ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Esperen! - Gritó Donnie - Tienen que darme sus pulseras - Dijo Donnie extendiendo la mano

\- Oh..., y a mi que me gustaba ser humano - Dijo Mikey apenado

Los tres hermanos se las quitaron y se las dieron a Donnie, y acto seguido él hizo lo mismo

\- Ahora sí, todos listos - Dijo Donnie luego de haber guardado las pulseras, incluyendo la suya

\- Ahora sí, ¡Vamos! - Ordenó Leo y todos asistieron para luego seguirlo

En la Superficie

Las tortugas estaban en el edificio del TCRI espiando al Kraang

\- Están sacando mutágeno - Dijo Donnie espiando con vinoculares para luego pasárselos a Leo

\- Sí, estan subiéndolos a una camioneta del... ¡Clan del Pie! - Exclamó Leo apuntó de saltar a detener al Kraang

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Preguntó Raph ansioso

\- A la una..., dos... y ... - No pudo terminar Leo

\- Parece que hoy será un día entretenido - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

\- Karai… - Dijo Leo volteando a ver a la mencionada

\- Hola Leo - Dijo ella coqueteando con él

Los Hamato vieron al Clan del Pie, estaba Rahzar, Cara de Pez, Karai y otra chica más (con el mismo traje de Karai, solo que en vez de negro, era de color blanco, tenía armadura plateada y una máscara del mismo color, y dos kamas en su cinturón)

\- Esto sí que es interesante - Dijo Gia viendo a las tortugas

\- ¿Quién es tu amiguita, Karai? - Preguntó Raph viendo a Gia - _Es muy hermosa -_ Pensó con una sonrisa - _Maldición,_ _ahora entiendo a Leo..._

\- Ella es Gia Rialva, una nueva integrante del Pie - Dijo Karai presentándola

\- Mucho gusto, tortugas… - Dijo Gia y viendo a cada uno para luego detenerse en Raph - Bonitos ojos... - Le dijo haciendo que se sonroje un poco el de bandana roja

\- _No tanto como los tuyos_ \- Pensó con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Ninjas, ¡Ataquen! - Ordenó Karai y empezó la pelea

Leo estaba luchando contra Karai, Raph contra Gia, Donnie contra Cara de Pez, Mikey contra Rahzar, cada cierto tiempo uno que otro robo-ninja del Pie atacaba a las tortugas para tratar de desestabilizarlas, sin conseguirlo

Con Leo y Karai

Leo luchaba contra Karai, intercambiaban golpes y patadas pero Leo trataba de no hacerle daño

\- Karai, no quiero hacerte daño - Le dijo Leo bajando la guardia

\- Pues, yo sí - Le dijo Karai con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Tú sabes que si de verdad hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho el primer momento en el que nos vimos - Le dijo acercándose haciendo que ella bajara la guardia también

\- Tal vez tengas razón - Dijo acercándose a él - Pero eso, ¡No hubiera sido divertido! - Exclamó antes de tirarle un poco de polvo cegador para luego atacarlo

\- ¡TRAMPOSA! - Gritó para luego tratar de evitar el ataque se Karai con sus katanas

Con Raph y Gia

Raph peleaba contra Gia, ambos eran muy buenos, estaban bastante parejos pero no podían demorarse mucho

\- Oye preciosa, ¿Y si terminamos con esto? - Coqueteó Raph con Gia y se lanzó a atacarla con sus sais

\- No, a decir verdad, me pareces divertido, entiendo porqué no han podido acabar contigo - Dijo señalándolo con sus kamas

\- Tengo que admitir que lo han intentado - Dijo Raph atacándola de nuevo

\- Admito que eres bueno - Dijo Gia bloqueando su ataque - ¡Pero no lo suficiente! - Gritó para luego tirarle una patada en el pecho

Con Donnie y Cara de Pez

Donnie acababa de destruir un robo-ninja del Pie y Cara de Pez se lanzó a morderlo, Donnie cayó en el borde de la azotea y puso su Bastón Bo como defensa, volteó su cara para ver si podía usar algo como defensa o como zafarse del ataque de Cara de Pez pero vio que el Kraang ya había puesto todo el mutágeno en la camioneta

\- Chicos, el Clan del Pie ya se esta yendo - Dijo alzando un poco la voz y alertando a todos - ¡Y tienen el mutágeno!

Donnie con toda su fuerza logro empujar a Cara de Pez haciéndolo caer de la azotea

Con Rahzar y Mikey

Luego de haber estado luchando un rato, Mikey logró enredar las patas de Rahzar en su kusarigama

\- ¡Mikey, debemos irnos! - Le gritó Donnie yendo hasta él - ¡El Clan del Pie se está escapando con el mutágeno!

Mikey jaló la kusarigama haciendo caer a Rahzar

\- Sí - Se limitó a decir

En general

\- Estos idiotas nunca hacen nada bien - Dijo Gia bastante molesta bloqueando un ataque de Raph

La tortuga de bandada morada y la de bandana naranja se acercaban, ya que habían acabado rápido con Rahzar y Cara de Pez, eso fue suficiente para que Raph le diera un codazo en el estómago dejándola sin aire y mandándola lejos

\- ¡Leo! ¡Apresúrate! - Gritó Raph yendo hacia el mencionado

Leo y Karai estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se percataron de Raph, sus katanas chocaban y ellos se miraban a los ojos con semblante serio hasta que Karai salió volando por una patada que mandó Raph quitándole la máscara a la kunoichi

\- Otro día sigues peleando con tu noviecita - Le dijo Raph a Leo

\- ¡No es mi novia! - Gritó el líder sonrojado - _Aún -_ Pensó con una sonrisa

\- No hay tiempo para esto, ¡Vamos! - Gritó Donnie sacando de sus pensamientos a Leo

Antes de ir detrás de la camioneta Leo y Raph voltearon a ver si Karai y Gia estaban bien

\- Ya, vamos, luego ven a sus novias, esto es más importante - Dijo Mikey burlándose haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Las cuatro tortugas fueron detrás de la camioneta pero antes de eso algunos robo-ninja del Pie se interpusieron

\- No hay tiempo para esto - Dijo Leo sacando sus katanas, preparado lpara luchar - ¡Ataquen!

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que destruyan a todos los robo-ninjas

\- ¡Vamos! - Gritó Donnie empezando a correr por las azoteas

Para esto Leo y Raph volvieron a ver si Karai y Gia seguían allí, llevándose la sorpresa de que no era así, ellas ya no estaban, y Rahzar y Cara de Pez tampoco

Empezaron a correr nuevamente pero no encontraban la camioneta hasta llegar a la Sede del Clan del Pie en la cual vieron a dicha camioneta entrar seguida de Karai, Gia, Rahzar y Cara de Pez

\- Genial, llegamos tarde - Dijo Mikey quejándose

\- Aún podemos entrar - Dijo Raph sacando sus sais

\- No - Dijo Leo tajante - Es muy peligroso, sería cavar nuestra propia tumba - Dijo y Raph bufó

\- Leo tiene razón - Dijo Donnie apoyando al de bandana azul

\- Bien... - Dijo Raph guardando sus sais

Los cuatro dieron una última mirada a la Sede del Clan del Pie y se fueron a las alcantarillas

 **Yaaaaaaaaa, terminé el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado :)**

 **Cierto, la historia es originalmente DxOC y CxA peeeero, si a ustedes les gustaría un OCxDxAxC, y si a Hitoe Konami no le molesta, claro está, yo lo hago, todo con tal que les guste** , **déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber**

 **Sal** **udos**

 **Daniela1501**


End file.
